


Midnight Memories - Dan Howell x Reader

by FanficIsLove



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, danisnotonfire imagine, imagine, relationship, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are forced to move in with Dan and Phil but there's one small detail they forgot to include...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories - Dan Howell x Reader

YOUR POV-

You had recently escaped an awful relationship.  
Your ex had never treated you right and you finally decided that enough was enough.  
After the breakup you had asked your best friends (and extremely famous youtubers) Dan and Phil if you could stay in their apartment for a while, just until you got back on your feet.  
"Of course!" Phil exclaimed almost immediately.  
There was some muttering that you couldn't understand and what sounded like Dan yelp before he shakily said, "Of course..." and you ended the call.

When you got to their house, you were practically dragged in by an unbelievably happy Phil.  
"Y/N!" He cried with joy.  
"Hey, Y/N!" Dan said as you entered.

You could tell you three were going to have a blast.

Everything was running smoothly until bedtime came.  
Being the shy person you were, you hadn't thought to query the sleeping arrangements until now.  
You really shouldn't procrastinate.

"Hey, Dan?" You asked while Phil was in the bathroom getting ready.  
"Yeah?" Dan replied.  
"So like," You stopped yourself from mumbling, "Where am I sleeping?"  
"I--"  
"We were thinking that you wouldn't mind sleeping in Dan's room." Phil said as he came out of the bathroom.

What??!  
Had you heard that right?  
You?  
In Dan's bedroom?  
THE danisnotonfire?

"Oh, I mean-- only if you're alright with it! If not thenyoucanalwaysjus---" Dan rambled on, seemingly relentlessly.  
"That's fine, thanks guys." You cut Dan off before he explodes.  
Dan is so stunned by your answer that he doesn't even notice you cut the line to the bathroom and you close the door before he has time to stop you.  
"Hey!" He says in a disappointed tone.

"Dan, I told you she liked you!" You hear Phil say through the unbelievably thin walls.  
"Shut up, Phil." Even Dan's voice smirks as he leans gently against the door.

You two had squabbled for some time about who would sleep on the floor and who got the bed.  
The argument continued for so long that Phil had to come in and you three finally came to the conclusion that it would be fair if you both slept in the bed for now.

Sometimes Phil really wasn't so bad.

DAN'S POV-

Y/N had been asleep next to me for some time but I just couldn't seem to get to sleep.  
She was so hot!  
No- not like that...  
As in she was warm temperature wise...  
A blush crept onto my cheeks.  
Thoughts like this is what kept me awake so long in the first place.  
Bags wouldn't look good in a video...  
Maybe I can't record tomorrow after all.  
But I've let my fans down so many times already!  
I sigh and fall onto my back for the 50th time in the past hour.  
Suddenly, the heat move closer.  
I feel a thin arm and a little hand rest on the center of my chest.  
A head in placed gently just under my chin.  
I try to move away but I'm backed against the wall.  
The arms tighten and I decide to relax into them.  
After years of liking Y/N, am I really going to leave?  
I might as well brave it and see what happens.  
I wrap my arms gently around her waist.

"Although you're asleep, Y/N, I just want your unconscious to know..." I trail off for a moment, "I love you."  
It feels nice to finally have that off of my chest at least.

The next thing I know is I'm looking into her soulful pools.

"I'm awake. I have been for the whole time."  
"Oh, and I love you too." She kisses me and smirks.


End file.
